Marcando el Territorio
by Bratty
Summary: Roy consigue su sueño: Minifaldas. El Problema: Hawkeye, cuya venganza es muy particular y termina aumentando la eficiencia en el trabajo pero disminuyendo la cordura de Roy, quien necesita café y una ducha fria. RoyxRiza, Lemon. 10/06/08: Actualizado!


* * *

Riza Hawkeye había visto a su jefe, ahora General, con todas las posibles expresiones atribuibles a un ser humano. Sentía un ligero orgullo secreto en el poder leer su mente a través de esas pequeñas expresiones que su rostro llegaba a tomar por momentos.

Como esos días en que miraba por la ventana, perdido en otro mundo. Sabía que estaba pensando en la guerra, y se aseguraba siempre de que hubiese una pequeña montaña de carpetas que casualmente cubriesen la foto de graduación en su escritorio. Luego estaban esas expresiones de concentración que tomaba al leer uno de los cientos de memorandos que ella se aseguraba atendiese todos los días. Era en esos momentos que ella sabia que una taza de café seria bienvenida, probablemente seguida de una conversación pequeña y casual que él solo se daba la libertad de tener con ella.

Por los últimos tres días, sin embargo, la expresión del General Mustang había sido una a la que ella no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, cuando, mientras chequeaba la ultima carpeta de memorandos del día, una hoja en particular había captado su atención. Desde entonces llevaba una expresión de secreta satisfacción que le veía cada vez que recibía una notificación de ascenso, o cuando FullMetal salía de su oficina de un portazo, después de darle un reporte.

No que la expresión en si fuera algo malo, dado que cualquier éxito era algo bienvenido. Lo que le molestaba esa el no saber la causa de dicho éxito; De ser una ascenso ella siempre era la primera en enterarse y felicitarle. FullMetal tampoco había estado en Central por semanas, ni había llamado a dar su informe (cuando eso pasaba, el Cuartel completo solía enterarse). Pero la sonrisa era inequívoca. Y a ella no le gustaba el ignorar el por que.

Esos memorando nunca dejo el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Siempre a su alcance, en esos momentos en que él simplemente dejaba la chaqueta a un lado por incomodidad. Pero jamás cedió a la tentación de tocarla. El preguntarle tampoco era una opción.

Así que se limitó a observar y esperar. Si algo tenia ella en su General era confianza casi ciega, y estaba segura de que eventualmente él le dejaría saber. ¿No era, acaso, siempre así?

Así pensó hasta el cuarto día, cuando algo, por fin, sucedió.

Estaba ella dictándole al General las tareas del día, cuando uno de los cadetes mas nuevos entró, saludó, y anunció la llegada de un camión de entrega aparentemente esperado por el General.

El General le dio las gracias y le despidió, sonrisa satisfecha nuevamente en su rostro. La confusión ahora era mucho mas de la que ella podía soportar, y terminó rompiendo su propio protocolo preguntando "General: ¿Que entrega es esta, y como es que yo no fui informada?"

Mustang se había puesto de pie, y trataba de organizar lo mas importante cuando ella habló. La miró con sorpresa, y procedió a darle la sonrisa que solía guardar para las nuevas cadetes. "Disculpa, Hawkeye, me temo que estos días no he sido precisamente el mismo. Se que usualmente estas cosas son tu trabajo, pero solo yo podía hacer esta orden. Específicamente yo." Enfatizó, palpándose el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

No supo exactamente que hacer cuando le vio dirigirse a la puerta. "Ah, ¿señor--?" fue lo único que logró decir, y el volteó a verla, confundido.

"¿Que sucede? Esos papeles no se irán a ninguna parte. Vamos. Esto concierne a todos." Y tomó una posición paciente mientras ella, en un apuro poco característico de su persona, dejaba los papeles a un lado y se apresuraba a seguirle.

La caminata hacia el almacén fue rápida y silenciosa. Diferente a todas las demás que tomaban, a la cafetería o a entregar reportes, cuando caminarían lado a lado, y con por lo menos un poco de conversación.

Los pasillos también se mostraban distintos. Obvia curiosidad por el camión y su contenido. Siguieron su camino bruscamente hasta llegar al almacén numero doce, donde obreros procedían a descargar varias cajas de un gran camión blanco.

El que obviamente era el supervisor daba órdenes cuando notó al General, con lo que dio un par de instrucciones rápidas a un muchacho, tomó una libreta y fue hacia Mustang con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Aquí las tiene, General: sanas y salvas." Estiró la libreta hacia él.

Roy asintió su aprobación. "Hace mucho que esperaba este día." Tomó la libreta, firmó rápidamente en un par de paginas y la devolvió, procediendo entonces a observar el proceso de descarga con brazos cruzados y sonrisa en el rostro.

El hombre se tocó la punta de la gorra, y volvió a su trabajo, dándole una sonrisa a Hawkeye y una mirada un poco mas que apreciativa. "Yo también estaría feliz." Le escuchó murmurar al hombre.

Esperó detrás de Mustang hasta que el camión fue vaciado completamente, observando con estoica curiosidad como el almacén se llenaba lentamente por los cientos de curiosos que conformaban el personal del Cuartel, incluyendo a su propia unidad que trataba ridículamente de esconderse de su mirada.

Fue solo cuando el camión se hubo marchado que Mustang se movió, caminando con paso decidido hacia el centro del almacén, obteniendo la atención de todos en el proceso. El silencio fue casi inmediato, y Roy Mustang se tomó un momento para saborear el sentimiento de poder. "¡Amigos, por largo tiempo he servido en el ejercito de Amestris, haciendo uso de mi inteligencia, la cual me ha elevado hasta el puesto de General! Como todos saben, soy el mas joven en jamás alcanzar este rango," le dirigió una sonrisa al grupo de curiosas del departamento de Secretaría, e ignorando a los ojos en blanco de los hombres, "sobreviviendo a dos guerras en el proceso. Todo, con la vista puesta firmemente en un objetivo."

Dio un paso a un lado, y Havoc corrió a abrir una caja con parsimonia y cuidado, como aquel que por fin que saborea la sensación de algo muy ansiado y que por fin esta al alcance.

Roy continuaba, dando pasos flojos. "Todos sabrán que dicho objetivo es el de convertirme en Fuhrer. Por muchas razones quiero conseguir este titulo, y hacerlo de un modo honesto. Esto, sin embargo, no se vera hecho realidad pronto – cosa que no me molesta puesto que Amestris pasa por la época de mayor paz que ha vivido después de una guerra (además, ¿quién quiere lidiar con un país en recuperación?)." Se detuvo, y su mirada tomó un aire predador. "Hace tres días, sin embargo, parte de mi sueño se hizo realidad."

Sacó de su bolsillo el papel. "¡Se hizo realidad en la forma de este memorando – que probablemente no hubiese leído nunca de no ser por mi fiel Hawkeye aquí, por cierto, jamás ha existido mujer mas extraordinaria – cuyo fin comparto aquí con ustedes!" elevó el papel por lo alto. "¡El documento que me da completa y absoluta potestad para, en esta nueva era de paz, darle una nueva y mas fresca apariencia a nuestro ejercito!"

Hombres contuvieron el aliento. Mujeres se llevaron la mano a la boca en anticipación.

"¡El documento que me da permiso de cambiar el uniforme femenino de nuestro ejercito! ¡Aquí les presento a ustedes mi cambio y mi sueño! ¡HAVOC!"

El susodicho ya había terminado de abrir la caja, y tenía en sus manos lo que al momento se convirtió en el centro de atención de todo el personal del Cuartel, ahora reunido en el comprimido espacio del Almacén Número Doce.

"¿Cinturones?" preguntó una inocente voz por atrás.

Los dientes de Roy Mustang brillaban al explicar: "Minifaldas."

Hubo silencio mientras la información era absorbida.

El consiguiente rugido de celebración de los hombres se escuchó hasta Youswell.

* * *

Roy Mustang jamás se había visto rodeado de tantos de sus soldados sin que por lo menos la mitad estuviese quejándose de que les robó alguna novia. Esta multitud, sin embargo, estiraba manos en busca de sacudir la suya, y interminables agradecimientos a los que el no respondía. Había que mantener el encanto de lejanía que tanto le caracterizaba.

Un grupo de chicas (obviamente del departamento de Secretaría, también) sin embargo, logró su atención al abrirse paso a golpes y patadas entre la multitud masculina, hasta llegar frente a él.

"¡A-Ah, General!" la que parecía ser la líder balbuceó, sonrojada con solo mirarle. Cabello largo, negro. Ojos café. Bonita, pero no su tipo. "E-esto--yo-"

Mustang parpadeó, pero le dio una sonrisa de ánimo. "¿Si, hermosa jovencita?"

La chica se sonrojó el triple "¡Aaaah! ¿Usted cree? ¡Gracias! yo—" reaccionó cuando alguna otra le dio un codazo por el estomago. "Ah, si, si, General, es... es... sobre ese nuevo código... código para vestir. Es que... ¿de verdad, usted...?" La sola idea de que su idolatrado General podría ser algo cercano a un pervertido con sonrisa encantadora era una atrocidad para el departamento de Secretaría, que también era el departamento mas decorado con afiches del ya mencionado General.

Mustang, por supuesto, siempre estaba preparado. Sonrisa en su lugar, habló "Seguro desean saber que tan pronto las pueden adquirir, ¿correcto? No me extraña, viéndolas. Deben estar ansiosas por deshacerse de esas odiosas faldas largas. ¿Como pueden soportar esconder esas piernas tan bien formadas? ¿Como jamás permitimos eso?"

Los sonrojos vinieron en perfecta harmonización, seguidos de los balbuceos sin sentido que murmuraban todas las mujeres después de escucharle hablar. Fue repitiendo esto con toda fémina que en su camino se atravesaba, y sin duda, al poco rato, todo el personal femenino del Cuartel de Central corría al almacén en búsqueda de su nuevo uniforme.

Con la excepción de una única mujer que salió mucho antes que nadie, sin ser notada, por primera vez dándose la libertad de no saludar a su General.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la llegada del camión.

En esos cuatro días, el Cuartel de Central se había convertido en un lugar mucho mas feliz. El personal masculino se encontraba en una repentina nube, dejando salir alabanzas y piropos como una semana antes escupían insultos.

Las mujeres, por su parte, se hicieron mas propensas a las risitas, y a aventurarse entre grupos de hombres. Muchas empezaron a pedir salidas mas tempranas a razón de repentinos pretendientes que brotaban de la nada, y otras disfrutaban de los placeres de los regalos de admiradores secretos.

La vida en el Cuartel se había hecho una mas ligera y agradable. A excepción de la unidad del General Mustang, que repentinamente parecía el deposito de papel basura, ocultando perfectamente a cualquier ser vivo y respirando que se encontrase adentro.

"¿Como coño es que era esto...?" se rascó la cabeza el General Roy Mustang, a salvo en su oficina privada, junto al despacho de los hombres. Veía con aire de desagrado al aparato frente a él. "¡Hey, Havoc! ¿Era una o dos tazas de agua para la cafetera?"

Desde afuera de su despacho, en algún lugar bajo la montaña de papel que ahora cubría los escritorios, una voz respondió sonando lejana, y ahogada. "¡Eso es trabajo de la General de Brigada!" A lo que Mustang gruñó, volviendo a su cafetera, no estando del mas mínimo animo de pensar en la General de Brigada que no se había aparecido por allí en los últimos cuatro días.

Desde que había llamado enferma, la oficina se había estado viniendo abajo. Memorandos no aparecían, reportes desaparecían en la nada, y repentinamente el café se hizo una poción de producción tan misteriosa como en el pasado lo fue la Piedra Filosofal.

"Al carajo. Pondré tres."

Claro que Mustang no era ningún idiota – él sabía perfectamente bien por que Hawkeye no aparecía: Terquedad. Por supuesto que sabía que ella no aprobaba de las minifaldas ¡Pero ella era una profesional! La decepción por verla actuar así contra algo que ahora era regla en el Cuartel era la que admitía en voz alta, guardando para si aquella que lamentaba no poder admirar las piernas que sabia había debajo de esos pantalones.

Entre estas meditaciones, inclinó la jarra de agua para tratar de preparar la necesitada bebida justo cuando sonó el teléfono a su espalda. "¡AH! ¡MALDI--!" estrelló la jarra de agua contra el escritorio, y procedió a tomar el teléfono, tratando de no sonar como se sentía. "¿¡QUÉ!?"

"¿General Mustang?"

Oh, mierda.

"¿Señor Fuhrer, a su orden, señor?"

"Saludos, General. Tendrá que disculpar lo repentino de mi llamada, pero es que su último informe se presenta un poco... confuso. Ahora, se que es usted un hombre muy ocupado, pero incluso creo yo que usted puede producir algo mejor que una única hoja, con una mancha de café."

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

"Ah, si, eso... tendrá que disculparme, pero las cosas han estado un tanto... descontroladas, por aquí, estos días."

"¿Oh?"

Oh, rayos, que se caiga la llamada. "Eh, bien, es que hemos estado cortos de personal estos días, y—"

"Solo la General de Brigada se ha reportado enferma."

Un tosido. "Si, bien, es que—¡MIERDA!"

"¿General?"

Pero ya Roy había soltado el teléfono, corriendo a atender lo que ahora era un pequeño géiser con cafeína, que había logrado manchar todo el papeleo cercano en oficina, y los guantes que de algún modo llegaron junto a la cafetera.

"¡MALDITA SEA!" gritó exasperado, sacudiendo los guantes en desespero y e ira. "¿¡COMO CARAJO LLEGARON AQUÍ!?"

Ah, si.

Hawkeye era la que siempre los ponía en su lugar.

* * *

Dos días después, Roy no podía ubicar a sus hombres en lo que alguna vez fue una oficina. Con la excepción de Havoc, a quien una columna de humo servía para anunciaba su ubicacion. Terrible sería el día en que se le acabara el tabaco.

"¡UGH! ¡Hasta aqui!"

Roy arrojó los ahora inútiles guantes al cesto de la basura, después de dos días de perdidos tratando de encender una cerilla. Detestaba perder pares de guantes. Claro que siempre tenía unos extra guardados, pero coserles el maldito circulo era mas lío del que él disfrutaba.

Sacó hilo y aguja y procedió entonces a repasar de memoria cuanto insulto se conocía, con cada nuevo piquete que se daba en los dedos.

Iba ya por el cuarenta y cinco, cuando el sonido de voces afuera le interrumpió.

"¡G-general de brigada, Hawkeye, señora!"

"Farman." Respondió la gentil voz.

Farman balbuceaba.

"No es cortes mirar así a una persona, Farman. ¿Es ese el brazo de Fury lo que veo asomarse junto al archivero? Por favor ayúdalo."

"¡S-Si señora! ¡En este instante, señora!"

Roy estrelló su trabajo contra su escritorio, y se arremangó la camisa. ¿Asó que Hawkeye había decidió volver? Por aprecio que le tuviera, había pasado la raya al no reportarse en tantos días, sabiendo perfectamente lo vital que era ella en esa oficina. Seguro, después tendría que zurcir hoyos de bala en su uniforme, pero maldición, tenia que dejarle saber que ella simplemente no podía hacer eso sin sufrir consecuencias.

La manija de su puerta se giró. "General."

Él apretó los puños, preparando su discurso. "Hawkeye. ¿¡Se puede saber exactamente QUE—"

Silencio.

"¿General?"

No hubo respuesta.

Un tosido. "Si, bien. Con su permiso, tomaré la caja de pañuelos desechables, General. Farman repentinamente sufre de una hemorragia nasal."

Nada.

"...Correcto." Y cerró la puerta a su espalda, dejando a Roy todavía absorbiendo la imagen de su General de Brigada en minifalda.

* * *

Roy no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo paso hasta que su cerebro volvió a funcionar de una manera cercana a 'correcta', pero debió ser un rato considerable tomando en cuenta que, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron nuevamente, ya no fue en las deformes dunas de papel que antes cubría la oficina, sino en escritorios, sillas, y zombis.

Eso era nuevo.

Parpadeó y se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de estar viendo bien. Ciertamente, las criaturas sentadas a los escritorios fuera de su oficina se /veían/ como sus hombres, pero al mismo tiempo bastante mas pálidos (probablemente se debía a las hemorragias nasales que todos tapaban con servilletas en las narices), y bastante mas... atolondrados que de costumbre. Eso era un logro.

"¿Havoc?"

El susodicho levantó la mirada hacia el General, que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar. "¿Si, General?" preguntó el rubio, en una voz distante, y con tal expresión de felicidad que Mustang temió por su cordura.

Luchó contra el tic nervioso en su ojo. "¿Que haces?"

Estaba casi seguro de que Havoc BRILLABA al contestar. "Trabajo."

"…¿Por QUÉ?"

Lamentó haber preguntado al ver la sonrisa del rubio aumentar tanto que casi se le salía del rostro. Dio un paso atrás. "Porque la General de Brigada Hawkeye me lo pidió."

En unísono, Fury, Breda y Farman asintieron, brillando. "¡Si, nos lo ordenó, después de pedirnos que arreglásemos la oficina!"

Esto no es natural, pensó Mustang, dando otro paso atrás. Esto no esta bien. Nadie que no tenga el apellido Armstrong puede brillar así. Simplemente no es posible. Tenia que salir de allí. Dio dos pasos mas hacia atrás y se dio vuelta decidido a correr por su vida, solo para detenerse en seco al encontrarse en la puerta con nada menos que la General de Brigada Hawkeye.

Ella parpadeó. "¿A donde se dirige, General?"

El susodicho pegó un salto atrás y gritó como una nena.

Ignorándolo a favor de los papeles entre sus brazos, Hawkeye le interrumpió. "Sea donde sea, tendrá que esperar. El trabajo esta muy atrasado, pero creo que podemos actualizarnos si trabajamos todo el día. Por favor, vamos a su oficina." Dijo, pasando junto a él y los hombres en los escritorios, sin notar como las miradas de los mismos seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que desapareció en la oficina.

Funcionando de manera automática, Mustang no puso la mas mínima resistencia, y entro a la oficina sin chistar.

Hasta que llego a la puerta, cuando miró a sus hombres, cuyas miradas seguían fijas en el interior de la oficina. Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

"General, por favor no haga ruido."

Roy apartó la mirada asesina que tenia en la puerta que acababa de cerrar, y miró a Hawkeye, que seguía con la mirada entre los papeles en sus brazos.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa mujer?

"Creo que lo mas importante es el reporte de actividades para el Fuhrer. Me envió especificas ordenes de ayudarle a redactarlo. Prepararé café para el día... ¿Que le sucedió a la maquina?"

Mustang se apretó el puente de la nariz, "Si, si, el reporte. Eso puede esperar. Mira, Hawkeye, sobre --¿Café?"

Ella le ignoraba. "Creo que la gastaron alguna broma con la maquina, General. Alguien puso mas agua de la debida. Pero aun puedo preparar mas. ¿Que decía?"

"¿De que? No se de que hablas, Hawkeye. ¿Café?" El cambio de prioridades fue inmediato.

"Voy a preparar un poco, pero primero hay que limpiar esto." Ella se ocupó, abriendo cajones. "¿No tenía usted unas toallas por aquí?"

En el estado de atolondramiento en el que Roy se encontraba, no pudo mas que rascarse la cabeza. "¿Toallas? Creo que están en la gaveta inferior."

Sintiéndose repentinamente cansado, Roy se movió a su silla, suspirando. Ahora que Hawkeye estaba de vuelta, todo volvería a la normalidad. Y habría café, del cual necesitaba una taza muy negra. Mejor decirle. "Por cierto, Hawkeye—" Se volteó, encontrándose con la mujer inclinada sobre los cajones inferiores, buscando las toallas.

Lo cual jamás se había visto tan bien como lo hacia ahora con una minifalda.

Roy Mustang se ahogó en su propia saliva.

* * *

Desde ese primer momento, cuando ella le empezó a golpear la espalda para que no se ahogase, Roy supo que estaba condenado. Condenado a tener que trabajar con la mujer mas sensual que jamás había conocido en su vida, y la única con la que no se atrevía a hacer un avance.

Y lo peor era que ella lo sabía.

Oh, ella lo sabia. Lo sabia _perfectamente_, y disfrutaba en un nivel muy, muy bajo el verle sufrir desde ese primer día, cuando, después de que él se recuperase y lograse ponerse a hacer algo cercano a trabajo real, ella se había simplemente soltado el cabello – ¡La desvergüenza! – y continuado tomando notas como si nada.

Había hecho una enorme mancha de tinta en el papel, pero logró actuar como si nada sucedía al momento. Conocía su juego, y no le podía permitir ganar. Así que con dientes apretados, continuó con su dictado, mirada cuidadosamente lejos de esa línea de pierna tan perfectamente delineada por la falda, y tan larga que parecía interminable.

Le costó, pero por fin había logrado concentrarse en algo distinto, terminando varias carpetas atrasadas de trabajo. Ojos cansados, y una migraña en camino, se había permitido soltar la pluma y suspirar, ausentemente dándole permiso a Hawkeye de recoger los papeles y entregarlos.

Error.

Claro, había estado cansado, y eso fue probablemente lo que no le dejo pensar bien sus palabras, o de otro modo él estaba seguro no hubiese dejado que ella se acercase tanto como lo hizo. Aunque si le ayudó a notar que, bajo esa deforme chaqueta azul, Hawkeye estaba bastante bien formada.

_Muy_ bien formada.

Un momento en silencio paso. Luego otro. Y luego otro.

Y entonces recordó que tenía que respirar. "¡HAWKEYE! ¡Tu-tu cha-cha-cha-queta!"

Ella lo miró con inocencia. "Me la quite. Hace un poco de calor. ¿No le importa, espero?"

Su primer pensamiento había sido 'No, en absoluto, y debo decirte que ese top se te ve de maravilla. Me encantan las mujeres que llevan ropa de talla mas pequeña a la correcta.', pero le salió mas como un "...'en..." que sin duda le hubiese perdido mas de una fan entre las secretarias.

Pero ella le había sonreído, tomando los papeles, y ordenándolos en la ya pesada carpeta que tenia entre brazos.

Estupidizado como estaba, cometió otro error: no apartó la mirada.

Los papeles en brazos de ella eran muchos. Demasiados para manejarlos con una sola mano, lo cual la obligo entonces a llevarse la pluma a la boca. Esa rosada boca, de labios que aun a esta distancia se veían tan suaves y atractivos, cerrándose alrededor del tubo, cubriéndolo con una fina capa de brillante saliva...

...

Estaba condenado.

* * *

Fue la semana mas infernal que jamás viviese Roy Mustang.

La oficina se recuperó en un tiempo record, incluso sobrepasando las expectativas de trabajo que lograban en un año completo. Repentinamente, los hombre estaban mas dispuestos a trabajar, algunas veces incluso pasando la noche en la oficina, solo para terminar el trabajo que les hubiese sido asignado en el día.

Trabajo que le asignaba la General de Brigada Hawkeye.

Era increíble ver como los hombres que días antes hubiesen buscado la mas mínima excusa para huirle a las responsabilidades, ahora seguían las ordenes de la mujer como obedientes corderitos, recordándole a la General que estaban disponibles para todo lo que ella necesitara. _Todo_.

...Cosa que Roy no dudaba estuviesen dispuestos, considerando las miradas que le daban a la mujer cuando ella no los veía. Demasiadas cosas parecían estarse cayendo de los escritorios justo cuando ella estaba lo bastante cerca como para hacer el favor de recogerlas. Era entonces que él la apartaba, recogía el objeto y lo devolvía a la mesa con una mirada que prometía muerte y dolor. Pero luego. Cuando ella no estuviese cerca.

Eso era otra cosa que le molestaba de todo esto: el encontrar que tenía mas instintos posesivos hacia la General de Brigada que los que había sospechado.

Era cierto que ellos tenían una relación un poco mas allá que la profesional, pero mucho menor a lo que pudiese llamarse una verdadera, pues, 'relación'. Cosa que hasta ahora había sido perfecta: él salía con mujeres, y a ella no le molestaba. Después de todo, ella sabía que eran citas insignificantes. Todo estaba bien.

...¿Así que _por qué_ repentinamente todo estaba _mal_? No debería ser así. Simplemente no debería. Pero así era. Aunque no debería. No debería porque nadie debería mirar así a Hawkeye y vivir. _Él _ no lo había hecho. ¿Así que por que podían los demás y él no? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿EH?

Un suspiro.

Necesitaba café.

Miró con ojeras a la cafetera. Algo estaba mal con la cafetera. ¿Que estaba mal con la cafetera?

Un minuto.

Dos.

Ah.

No había café.

Otro minuto.

¿Porque no había café?

Se rascó la cabeza, y espero a que el cerebro le alcanzase. Ah. Cierto. No había café porque él lo había desechado, al notar que una bebida caliente no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo, por lo que había cambiado su fuente de cafeína diaria a una gran jarra de té frío.

Detestaba el té.

Resignado, tomó la fría jarra -- ¡ouch, rayos, muy frío! – y se sirvió su taza de té. Tomó del vaso de líquido ámbar y se dio vuelta.

...encontrándose frente a frente con Riza Hawkeye, con una camisa blanca con botones mas abiertos de lo que era decente.

Justo lo que sus nervios necesitaban.

"¡_Argh_!" Gritó, tomado de sorpresa. El vaso de té saltando en sus ya temblorosas manos, mojando la camisa de la General de Brigada, que se tapó la cabeza en un movimiento de protección, que afortunadamente no le permitió ver como los ojos del General casi se salían de sus orbitas al ver como la blanca camisa de pronto se hacia transparente.

"..."

"Oh, rayos... ahora tendré que ir a la lavandería."

"..."

"Por suerte ninguno de los documentos se mojó. Significaría retroceder bastante en el trabajo."

"..."

"Con su permiso, General."

"..."

La puerta se cerró. Roy no se movió.

Pasó un rato hasta que parpadeó.

Suspiró, dejando el vaso junto a la jarra. Se quitó la chaqueta y abrió los primeros botones de su camisa. Se frotó los ojos, y se puso cómodo en su silla, sin importarle los documentos que ensuciase al poner las botas sobre el escritorio. Al demonio con todo. Necesitaba una siesta.

* * *

La siesta se convirtió en un sueño mas profundo del que Roy había anticipado, aunque ciertamente nada relajante. Si las visiones de la General de Brigada en la vida real eran ya bastante capaces de sacarle… pues, reacciones, las de su sueño lo eran el triple. De estar en casa, en cama, de noche, quizá las habría apreciado mas. Pero en el Cuartel no habían duchas frías y no podría llegar a casa hasta dentro de otras tres horas. No había mucho que disfrutar así.

Así que, en un estado zombificado, se le podía ver deambulando por los pasillos de Central, su cuerpo moviéndose en dirección a su oficina como de forma automatica.

Quizás era algo bueno que se viera como se veía, porque entre ojeras y el cabello despeinado, ninguna de las jovencitas que pasaban a su lado riendo y chillando entre ellas lo reconocían como el Roy Mustang que cubría las paredes de sus cubículos.

Y fue así como su mente le jugó el mayor chiste que jamás hubiese podido concebir, y que solo alguien con un muy oscuro sentido del humor podría disfrutar, cuando en el estado en que se encontraba, su mente fue capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente como para reconocer la escena que sucedía delante de él.

Riza Hawkeye, hablando con algún Coronel desconocido. Riendo de un modo femenino, y ladeando la cabeza al hablar. Y el sujeto atreviéndose a estirar la mano para arreglarle algún inexistente cabello despeinado a la rubia.

Su mente le dijo una sola cosa:

_Riza Hawkeye esta flirteando._

_Y NO ES CONTIGO._

**HASTA AQUÍ**.

* * *

Es fascinante el modo en que la mente humana puede cambiar sus prioridades después de un único momento decisivo. Tal condición hubiese sido entonces algo de interés para Roy Mustang, en especial considerando que él era el sujeto en cuestión, de no ser porque su mente estaba siendo, al momento, controlada por dichos cambios de prioridad.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de un portazo, sin inmutar a los hombres todavía trabajando alegremente. Solo necesitaba a uno. "Havoc: A mi oficina. Ahora."

Cigarro en la boca, Havoc le miró confuso. "Pero la General de Brigada dijo—"

"Pues ahora el que dice es el General. A mi oficina, Havoc."

El aludido suspiró, y dejó su trabajo con gran pena. Entró a la oficina con aire resignado mientras se rascaba el cuello. "¿Que sucede ahora, jefe? Me va a hacer quedar mal con la General..."

Mustang lo ignoró, moviéndose bruscamente por la oficina, mas despierto de lo que había estado en días. "Havoc." Dijo, en ese tono que callaba a todos al instante.

El aludido no pudo evitar saludar. "¿Señor?"

"Un coronel. Mi altura. Cabello castaño."

"Jonathan West. Esta de visita de ciudad del Este. Buen sujeto. Un poco pasado, pero con buenos logros." Respondió Havoc sin dudar. Si algo se podía esperar de él era saber la historia personal de todos los que ponían pie en Central. "¿Que hay con él?"

Roy le ignoró, revisando con atenta rapidez las carpetas en su escritorio. Solo hasta que encontró una en especial se iluminó su rostro. "Pues dile al Coronel West," sonrió de ese modo que hacia tragar duro a Havoc, mientras le entregaba la carpeta, "que el General Mustang tiene una misión especial para él. Urgente. Deberá partir hoy mismo."

Havoc asintió, tomando la carpeta como si le entregasen una bomba de tiempo. "...al instante, señor."

"Buen chico, Havoc."

"...correcto." y estaba por marcharse, cuando Roy le detuvo nuevamente.

"Oh, y, ¿Havoc? Tomate el día. Farman, Breda y Fury también. Vayan a un bar, conozcan chicas. Pásenla bien. Han trabajado mucho estos días."

Jan Havoc quería protestar, de verdad que si. No quería desobedecer en nada a la sexy General de Brigada. Pero el ver colmillos en la sonrisa de Roy Mustang fue bastante para convencerle de que no quería estar en esa oficina.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye disfrutaba el caminar de noche por los pasillos de Central. Le gustaba como solo escuchaba sus pasos en la soledad de las paredes blancas, y estos días la soledad era algo bienvenido. Particularmente después de la charla con ese espantoso hombre que hoy la había estado invitando a algún bar. Por suerte, alguna misión repentina a Dublith había surgido y se había tenido que marchar. Suspiró. Quería llegar pronto a casa.

Llegó a la puerta de la oficina y puso una sonrisa ya bastante cansada, pero que engañaría a los hombres de adentro. Abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con cuatro miradas ilusionadas levantarse de su trabajo, y se encontró con una oficina desierta.

Parpadeó. "¿General?"

Entró a la oficina privada con un único toque. El General estaba inclinado sobre su escritorio, firmando algunos papeles. No levantó la mirada a ella. "¿Si, Hawkeye?"

Era extraño ver al General comportarse así, pero ella no dijo nada. "Havoc, Fury, Farman y Breda no terminaban su turno hasta mas tarde. ¿Donde están?"

Mustang se tomó su tiempo para terminar de firmar la hoja frente a él. Finalmente, le sonrió. "Les di el día libre. ¿Esta eso bien contigo?"

Se movió incomoda. Esa sonrisa era la que le solía dar a las nuevas cadetes. "Por supuesto, señor." Dio un paso afuera. "Yo ya he terminado mi trabajo del día. Con su permiso, me iré retirando."

"Espera, Hawkeye."

La aludida se detuvo en la puerta. No le gustaba ese tono de voz. "¿Sucede algo?" preguntó dudosa.

Roy se levantó de su silla con parsimonia, y se dirigió a la puerta. "Por favor, quédate. Necesito hablar contigo a solas." Con un gentil toque del brazo la apartó de la puerta, la cual cerró mientras ella se movía frente al escritorio, como siempre lo hacia cuando tomaba notas de su parte. Esperó en silencio.

Mustang procedió entonces a tomar una carpeta en sus manos, y a revisar por encima los papeles que ella contenía.

No sabiendo que decir, ella simplemente lo observó, incomoda al estar en la expectativa.

"Hawkeye, eres una mujer eficiente. No creo decírtelo tanto como debería."

Él hizo una pausa, pero ella conocía su modo de hablar, y no dijo nada. Continuó. "Sin ti, hemos podido ver ya, esta oficina se caería a pedazos. Creo que aparte de mi madre, jamás fui tan dependiente de una mujer en mi vida." Se llevó una mano a la frente, riendo ligeramente. "Dios, no... mucho peor. Ninguna mujer me ha puesto los nervios tan de punta como tu en estos días. No quiero ni imaginar que hubiese dicho Edward de mi, de haber estado por aquí."

Riza no estaba segura de que estaba pasando al momento, y no le agradaba en absoluto. "¿General, que trata--?"

Él levantó una mano. "No me interrumpas, Hawkeye. Por favor. Llevo toda la tarde pensando en esto." Su tono no era de mando. Ella guardó silencio.

Cerró la carpeta y suspiró. "Con todo esto que te he dicho, espero notes la sinceridad con la que te hablo." La mirada en su rostro era una desconocida para ella. "Y con esta misma sinceridad te pido que por favor dejes este juego."

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. "¿Juego, General?"

Él bajo la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro. "No, no, no. Deja ese tono ya. Esto es diferente. Ya no es trabajo, Hawkeye. Por favor, déjalo."

La mirada de ella no se apartó de sus ojos. "No comprendo."

Él mantuvo su mirada por un segundo, y se encogió de hombros. "Como quieras." Se inclinó contra la puerta, y miró a la carpeta en sus brazos. "¿Sabes que es esto?"

Riza no dijo nada. Él siguió. "En esta carpeta esta la orden de reglamento para devolver el antiguo uniforme femenino, y mi renuncia a jamás ser responsable de cambio alguno en el mismo. Lo único que necesita es mi firma. Es tu decisión, Hawkeye."

Hubo silencio. Silencio terco de parte de los dos, ambos esperando a que el otro fuese el primero en romperlo.

Finalmente ella cedió. "No veo, General, como es que esto es mi decisión."

Él dejó salir un gemido cansado, "Hawkeye, por favor—"

"No." Insistió ella, tono de terquedad inusual en ella. "Esto no tiene que ver conmigo. Es usted el General. Yo solo cumplo las reglas y sigo sus ordenes."

"¿Y es por eso que estuviste desaparecida por una semana, con una supuesta mágica gripe?"

Ella no dijo nada. Él estaba en su limite. "Hazme el favor Hawkeye. Si de verdad te atienes así a las ordenes de tus superiores, pues esta es la de tu General: ¿De firmar este maldito papel, me darás un poco de paz mental, o seguirás con tus jueguitos con tanto hombre se te atraviesa?"

El tono se ella se tornó gélido. "¿Disculpe?"

La terquedad de él era peor que la de una mula. "No me des ese tono. Sabes a lo que me refiero."

Ella se enderezó. "Pues me temo que no, General. Si fuera usted capaz de explicarme?"

La carpeta voló a un lado. "¡Maldita sea, Hawkeye! ¡Sabes bien de que rayos hablo!" Las miradas de ambos llamaban a un reto que él acepto. "¡Deja los juegos ya! ¡Incluso tu tienes que estar harta, luciéndote así frente a Havoc y los demás, dejándolos ciegos! ¿¡Es que acaso te gusta que te miren así!? ¿¡Como un pedazo de carne!?"

"¡El único cambio en esta oficina ha sido el uniforme! ¿Y no fue usted fue el que lo impuso?"

"¡Pero eres tu la que se aprovecha de él para entrarle por los ojos a todo hombre en tu camino!"

Ella le dio una mirada de incredulidad, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Esto ya pasó el nivel de conversación profesional. Con su permiso." caminó con firmeza hacia la puerta. Él no se movió.

Ella le miró. Él no. "No te doy permiso para marcharte, Hawkeye."

"¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste. No tienes permiso de marcharte."

"¡Usted no puede-!"

Él la miró. "Si. Si puedo. Soy el General Roy Mustang. Tienes que obedecer. De otro modo, seria considerado desacato a la autoridad."

Ella dio un paso atrás. "Esto es acoso."

Él dio un paso al frente. "Quizás. Pero como ya dijiste, hace mucho que esto dejo de ser profesional." Y cualquier cosa que ella pudiese decir en ese momento quedo ahogada en la boca de él, que repentinamente cubrió la suya en un violento beso que la empujó hacia atrás, y de no ser porque la mano de él se detuvo contra el escritorio, ella se hubiera golpeado contra el borde del mismo.

No supo que hacer, ella, atrapada como estaba por la sorpresa al repentino acto del General. Podía sentir su lengua dentro de su boca, hambrienta, contra la suya. Él no la miraba, ojos cerrados, manos fuertes apresando las de ella, cuerpo grande presionado contra el suyo, solos en un edificio en silencio, en medio de la noche.

Mustang, por su parte, no sabia que rayos hacia, ni estaba por detenerse a pensarlo, simplemente continuando a ceder a la tentación que era esa divina boca, que a cada momento parecía hacerse mas dulce. Esto estaba mal. Esto estaba muy mal. Pero a la vez estaba bien. Y toda la semana había sido un infierno. Así que, ¿por que no dejarse llevar, solo por este momento, así le mereciera una democión después?

Eso hizo entonces, permitiéndose presionar buena parte de su peso corporal contra ella, quien, aprisionada y confundida como estaba al momento, solo pudo notar que la diferencia de dimensiones entre cuerpos era mucho mas una vez que estaban tan juntos.

Extraño, notar estas cosas cuando te encuentras en tal situación. Había escuchado mil veces testimonios de chicas violadas por sus superiores. Chicas horrorizadas por la situación, por siempre heridas, que incluso perdían la voz o la cordura. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella, entonces, que al momento solo podía pensar en que la posición era incomoda? Se movió un poco, tratando de lograr sentarse en el escritorio. Por lo menos no tenía entonces que pensar en el hecho de que la boca sobre la suya no se sentía en absoluto mal, ni asimilar el hecho de que esa era su lengua respondiendo a la del General.

Paso un rato así. Un rato en el que no hubo ningún ruido en la habitación, puesto que todos los posibles eran consumidos entonces dentro de las bocas ocupadas. Roy no estaba seguro si estaba alucinando una respuesta de parte de la boca de la mujer. Lo mas probable es que fuera su imaginación actuando en la falta de una dosis normal de cafeína. Se estaba volviendo loco. No duraría mucho mas en el ejército una vez le hiciesen una prueba mental. Así que decidió aprovechar esta ultima noche como General, y aprovechar su locura, entonces soltando una de las manos de la mujer, que lentamente entonces fue marcando su camino por el suave brazo de ella – como agradecía que no llevase esa estúpida chaqueta ahora – entonces bajando por su torso, y atreviéndose a tocar la piel del estomago plano bajo la blanca blusa.

Ella sintió la boca de él mas hambrienta sobre la suya, y luchando como estaba por mantener el paso y no gemir, fue un milagro que notase la presión levantarse de su mano.

Su primer instinto fue el de apartar lo que sea sobre lo que estuviese sentada, puesto que era bastante incomodo. Su propia desfachatez la sorprendió, entonces recordándole que estaba sucediendo, con quien y en donde, y que ese era el aire fresco nocturno contra su estomago y pechos.

Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás "¡No—!" logró atravesar la mano a tiempo entre su boca y la del hombre, que al sentirla separarse inmediatamente fue a su búsqueda. "¡No!"

Sin una boca a la cual atacar, la del General entonces fue a por el cuello de la mujer. Ella dejo salir un rápido gemido que la alteró, y con toda la fuerza que aun le quedaba le apartó la cabeza de su cuerpo. "¡He dicho que no!" él hombre entonces le miró con ojos dormilones, haciendo que ella se diese cuenta de su propia semi-desnudez. Su blusa estaba abierta, pero por lo menos aun llevaba sujetador.

"¿Mm? ¿Que sucede?" preguntó él, como aquel al que se le dice que algo esta mal, a pesar de haberlo estado haciendo desde siempre.

Ella estaba roja en el rostro, y sentía la boca inflamada, pero logró componerse lo suficiente como para hablar con dureza. "¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Abuso de una oficial menor! ¡Violación! ¡Podrían aplicarle la corte marcial por esto!"

Mustang la miró, parpadeando. Miró al techo, aun con aire dormilón. "Aaah. No lo había pensado así."

Riza suspiró y cerró los ojos con ligero alivio, asumiendo que era el final de todo. "Me alegra que se de cuenta. Ahora, por favor, señor—" La boca que cubrió la suya le impidió acabar con todo lo que tuviese que decir. Aun mas desesperado que antes, no supo cuanto pasó hasta que la hambrienta boca le dejase respirar. No sabia como interpretar la situación. Jadeó. "¿Señor?"

Él, ocupado como estaba asaltado su lóbulo, respondió entre lengüetazos, "gracias por avisarme de los cargos, Hawkeye." Sus manos se hicieron firmes sobre su cadera. "Ahora sabré de que se me acusará."

En un movimiento la levantó, con un rápido manotazo limpiando el escritorio de todo aquello que les pudiese estorbar.

La acostó sin ceremonia sobre la fría superficie, apresando ambas manos de la mujer con su izquierda, mientras su boca clamaba la de ella nuevamente.

Alarmada, solo podía sacar las palabras entre los espacios que él le permitía. No le quedaba poco mas de que aferrarse. "¡Si no--de-detiene esto-Ah--Gritaré!"

Esto no alteró a Roy en lo mas mínimo, excepto para permitirse respirar entre besos, "Es de noche, Hawkeye. Somos los únicos aquí." Un gentil mordisco al labio inferior. "Además, no creo que testigos te ayuden." Sonrió él, y ella jamás odió mas las minifaldas y a si misma, por no notar cuando su mano libre había hecho su camino bajo la misma y dentro de su ropa interior. "Puesto que para el argumento de violación," sonrió, "no sirve si ambos responden." Él movió su dedo para puntualizar sus palabras, haciéndola gemir de vergüenza por su reacción al estimulo. Ya no tenia vía de escape.

Él dio un ultimo mordisco inofensivo al labio inferior de ella, le besó los párpados, y volvió al cuello de ella, mientras que la mano entre las piernas de ella trabajaba expertamente, dándole esa sensación de satisfacción al sentir los suaves muslos apretarse contra la muñeca, impidiéndole salida alguna, aun cuando ella creyese lo hacia a modo de protesta.

Era su modo particular de deleite. Algo que había practicado por años y en lo que se consideraba un experto: Como hacer a una mujer gemir y retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, pidiéndole mas de si mismo, y que él estaba simplemente encantado de dar.

Jamás, sin embargo, se había sentido tan bien como esta noche con Riza Hawkeye bajo sus atenciones. Algo increíble para todo hombre que haya visto y deseado a la mujer. Algo que él sentía tenia que aprovechar ahora, y hacerlo memorable, porque después de esto, a diferencia de todas las otras mujeres, no sabia que sucedería. Las demás mujeres habían sido un juego. Con Riza Hawkeye era un instinto. Una necesidad puntualizada por cada gemido que le escuchaba escapar, y que le hacían desear cada vez mas y mas de ella hasta el punto en que temía por su propia cordura.

Le besó los hombros y la garganta. Su lengua se tomó su tiempo en el adorable hundimiento de su clavícula, para luego bajar entre el antes soñado valle, hasta llegar al sujetador.

Ojos apretados con fuerza, ella se mordió la lengua, luchando contra aquello que la llenaba por culpa de la mano intrusa bajo su falda. _Tiene las manos ocupadas_, pensó. _No puede hacer mas a menos de que me suelte. Y entonces yo huiré_. Trató de convencerse a si misma de que de verdad podría, y que sus piernas de verdad lograrían sostenerla.

Sintió la tibia lengua entonces bajar a su ombligo, haciendo un circulo alrededor de él, besándole el estomago, y subir lentamente, para encontrarse nuevamente con el obstáculo del pedazo de tela. Ella no creyó que fuera posible entonces sentir la frescura de la noche contra esa parte de su piel, pero él de verdad había lo había hecho: Le había levantado el sujetador con la nariz, dejándola entonces completamente expuesta a él.

Se rindió totalmente entonces, dejando salir el ahogado gran gemido que guardaba en su garganta. Relajó sus brazos, y apretó los muslos. La saliva se sentía fresca contra su piel, marcando las areolas en un movimiento circular, y besando ambos globos en su completo.

Entonces él sintió los músculos alrededor de sus dedos contraerse, con lo que se apresuró arriba a reclamar nuevamente la boca de la mujer, justo a tiempo para tomar en la boca la fuerza del grito que apagaba, entonces recibiendo la violenta reacción a la que ni siquiera Riza Hawkeye era invulnerable.

Esperó a que las piernas se relajasen lo suficiente para retirar su mano, la cual entonces llevo a su propia boca y limpio con parsimonia hasta que los dedos estuvieron limpios, para besarla nuevamente.

Fue mas gentil entonces, besando su rostro, limpiándole de la ligera capa de sudor que la cubría, y acariciándole el cabello suelto con la otra mano.

Pacientemente, esperó un poco mas a que ella recuperase el aliento, y cuidadosamente soltó sus manos.

Lentamente, ella bajó sus brazos, frotándose las muñecas rojas. "Eso," dijo, voz cansada. "Fue brusco."

"Mm." Murmuró él, mordisqueando sus lóbulos. No estaba con demasiados ánimos para usar la lengua con palabras.

Tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas, y besó los dedos, las palmas y las muñecas, mientras ella se acomodaba bajo él. Ella suspiró, entonces tomándole el rostro y bajándolo al primer beso que ella iniciara esa noche. Roy Mustang no podia estar mas complacido de responder.

Poco a poco se fueron moviendo. Ahora en con igualdad territorial, se dejaron llevar de un modo mas tranquilo. Lentamente, ella se fue acomodando, posicionándolo entre sus propias piernas, ocupándose entonces con las manos, retirando la chaqueta de él, que poco hacia mas que estorbar.

Él mismo ayudó, removiendo la chaqueta sin romper el beso, y luego ayudándola con los molestos botones de la camisa que quedaba. A penas si la acababa de abrir cuando sintió el inesperado roce. ¿En que momento le había rodeado ella la cintura con sus piernas? Otra vez la sintió. El beso no se rompía.

No se apresuraron. Continuaron besándose y acariciándose por un tiempo mas, disfrutando de la situación. Toda diferencia y duda quedando respondida y tranquilizada en silencio. Por primera vez ambos sentían que todo estaba bien.

Por eso fue que ninguno dudo cuando la punta del dedo de ella recorrió una línea recta desde el pecho de él hasta abajo. Ni detuvieron sus bocas cuando ella liberó su objetivo. Él, por su parte, subió la falda con ambas manos, tomando las ligas de la ropa interior entre los dedos, apartándose de ella lo suficiente como quitar la prenda y arrojarla a un lado.

Volvió a besarla entonces, su boca, su rostro, garganta y pecho. Recorrió todo el camino hacia abajo, hasta que se encontró entre los blancos muslos. Dio un beso. Dio otro. Saco su lengua y exploró.

Ella cerró los ojos, y esperó unos momentos, no queriendo dejar pasar ninguna de las habilidades del General sobre ella. Pero no tardó en estirar las manos al cabello de él, obteniendo su atención. "No." Dijo ella, y él entendió, recorriendo a besos nuevamente el camino a su boca, sintiendo la mano de ella alcanzarle y dirigirle a su interior.

La entrada fue sencilla. Suave, incluso. Un perfecto encaje, se podría decir, pero al momento ninguno de los dos pensaba demasiado sobre nada. No había apuro. Ni siquiera empezaron al instante. En cambio, él le beso los párpados, las manos, la boca, y los brazos, para luego enterrar el rostro en la cuerva de su cuello, acariciarle el cabello, y entonces iniciar un ritmo.

Ella le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos, apretando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas al sentirle. A otras mujeres, él les murmuraría cosas al oído en este momento. Con esta mujer, todo lo que podía decirle, ella ya lo sabía.

No se besaron ni se acariciaron, ya habiendo pasado esa etapa, ahora siendo esto lo único que necesitaban y lo único que querían. Y así, entre los brazos del otro, dejaron el tiempo pasar, absorbiendo la esencia mutua, escuchando su acelerado respirar aumentar junto al sentimiento.

Ella le sintió tensarse en sus brazos, pero en ningún momento detenerse. Sonrió ligeramente, acariciando su espalda y besándole el hombro, así dándole la única señal que él necesitaba. El respondió con un rápido beso agradecido en la boca, uno en el hombro, y un agarre mas fuerte; Entonces, ella sintió calor.

No se detuvo entonces. El caballero dentro de él no le permitía hacer tal cosa, hasta que ella le alcanzase. Pero ella, sobre su hombro, negó con la cabeza. Estaba bien. Podía detenerse. No estaría enojada. Ya era hora de acabar.

Lentamente, él dejo su ritmo, dejándose descansar sobre su pecho. Ella le dejó recuperar el aliento, sintiendo besos flojos sobre su garganta, mirando al techo de la oficina con ojos cansados.

Acariciando el cabello negro entre sus manos, casi sonrió. "¿Esta es la amonestación que le da a todas las soldados que le ignoran, General?"

Ojos cerrados, dio un beso mas al blanco cuello. "Este," murmuró, y le beso un pecho, "es un caso especial." Levantó la mirada hacia ella. Ella dio algún sonido ininteligible como respuesta, pero no le miró.

Así permanecieron largo rato. Él, escuchando el rítmico latido del corazón en el pecho sobre el que descansaba y ocasionalmente besandolo. Ella, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar mas allá del techo de la oficina. El tic-tac del reloj de péndulo marcó las doce. Ambos suspiraron.

La sintió respirar profundo. "General."

Él negó contra su pecho. "No lo lamento, Hawkeye."

Silencio expectante. Él suspiró. "No lo lamento. En lo absoluto."

Las manos de ella, en su cabello, se hicieron mas suaves. "Me alegra." La sintió sonreír. "Porque así somos dos."

"¿Hawkeye?"

Ella no dijo nada. Él entendió.

"Riza."

* * *

Se tomaron su tiempo para separarse. Él la ayudó a sentarse en el escritorio tomándola por la cadera, con un pañuelo procediendo a limpiar el cuerpo de ella del desastre que el había causado. Pacientemente, ella le dejó.

Cuando determino que por el momento estaría bien, se dio vuelta para recuperar la ropa perdida, dejándola a ella a hacer lo mismo. Se vistieron en silencio y sin mirarse. Ella tomó su abrigo en el sofá, deteniéndose entonces a mirar algo, "¿Eh?" llamando así la atención del General que se ajustaba la camisa frente al espejo.

"¿Que sucede?" preguntó él, mirándola por el espejo.

En manos de ella estaba la carpeta que él arrojase mucho antes. Roy palideció al verla revisar sus contenidos. "Oh no." Olvidó los botones y corrió a arrebatarle la carpeta de la mano, un momento demasiado tarde.

Riza sonreía, mirándolo. "La orden ya esta firmada, General."

Él se revolvió incomodo, balbuceando incoherencias. Riza jamás le había visto sonrojar antes, por lo que no pudo contener una pequeña, pequeña risa, que él tuvo que notar, poniendo cara de ofensa. "¡Hey!"

Y ella se inclino sobre la punta de sus pies, callándole con un beso pequeño sobre sus labios. "La próxima vez," dijo, poniéndose el abrigo, "puede simplemente preguntar." Y se movió a la puerta.

Anonadado, él miró a la nada por un momento, suspiró, se rascó la cabeza, y volvió al espejo. Hawkeye espero pacientemente por él, junto a la puerta. Él se puso el abrigo, y la alcanzó. "Te acompaño a tu casa."

Ella asintió, dando un paso al frente.

La mano de él en la suya le detuvo, "Oh, pero antes-" ella se volteó a verle, siendo entonces tomada de sorpresa por él, quien en un rápido movimiento le mordió él cuello con suficiente intensidad como para sacar sangre.

Ella ahogó un grito. "¡General!" se llevó la mano al cuello por instinto, pero la de él se adelantó con otro pañuelo. Ella lo miró, sorprendida. Roy no dejó de presionar el pañuelo hasta que la sangre cesó.

Se lo retiró con cuidado, observando la marca que dejó – por ahora estaba roja, pero mañana seguramente estaría morada. Y estaba en un lugar en el que sin duda alguna sería notable, uniforme o no uniforme. "¿Y esto por que?" preguntó ella, palpándose la herida.

Él le sonrió. "Incluso un perro de los militares marca su territorio." La tomó de la mano, ignorando la mirada entretenida que le daba ella.

* * *

Bratty dice: Edité esto el martes 10 de Junio de 2008, para la recopilación de fics de la comunidad de LJ de FMA en español. Gracias a las mods joanne distte y teniente ross por su interés y apoyo. :)


End file.
